


Full Dress Blues

by perletwo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Military Uniforms, Porn Battle, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dress uniform makes Mako look at Raleigh in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Dress Blues

Mako Mori never intended to get a life. She was too ready to give one for the cause.

From her childhood the kaiju nightmare haunted her every move, every thought. That horror, and the knowledge she might die stopping the kaiju, put love and romance low on her priority list. Even when she and Raleigh Beckett discovered they were drift compatible - even after they entered the drift together - she still didn't look at him in a sexual light.

Until the day of Stacker Pentecost's memorial service.

Maybe it was simply that she was so on edge emotionally already as she said goodbye to her hero and foster father. But the man she knew exclusively in scruffy sweaters and baggy olive drabs, the man with the untrimmed hair and indifferent shaving habits, turned up for the service in a perfectly tailored uniform, smooth-shaven and not a hair out of place, medals and dress shoes spit-shined to a high gloss. He stood ramrod-straight at attention and kept his poker face on throughout the ceremony.

The simple fact that he'd made the effort alone nearly started her tears flowing. But later that night, when Mako finally slept, her subconscious began to process the details of what she'd seen.

In the dream Raleigh held her close, stooping over her so her head could rest on his shoulder. She could smell the spicy-pine scent of his aftershave, see the tiny nick below the hinge of his jaw just starting to heal. A tiny shift and the ends of his hair smoothed softly against one cheek while the gabardine weave of his uniform jacket scratched at the other.

His hands shifted, one rubbing between her shoulder blades, the other pressed to the small of her back. They rocked together wordlessly until their breathing and heartbeats synchronized.

"He was so proud of you, Mako," Raleigh whispered in her ear. "I know he'd be pleased you're not alone anymore."

Then he turned his head to brush his lips over hers, just a whisper, but it made her heart pound so she wondered if he could hear it as he drew her up into a deep, passionate -

Mako woke with a startled gasp, heart pounding just as it had in the dream. She lay back and focused on her breathing, evaluating her condition. Her skin felt tight, overheated, and she was uncomfortably aware of the tightness of her nipples, the swelling and oversensitivity she suddenly felt between her legs.

_What on Earth?_ she wondered. She wasn't a horny teenager anymore. She'd been through that phase, on a military base no less, filled with handsome specimens of masculinity and femininity in peak condition - she still blushed to remember an embarrassingly graphic dream she'd once had starring the Kaidanovskys. 

But she was _over_ that stage, and this was _Raleigh_ \- her best friend, her brother-at-arms. She knew what he looked like, what he felt like, as well as she knew herself. Since the drift she even knew what he looked like naked already.

So where had this come from?

And what in heaven's name was she going to do the next time she saw Raleigh?!


End file.
